


The Kissing Clean-Up Crew

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celestia is Ouma's cousin lol, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Maki is mentioned briefly, Ouma being a lil shit gets him a bf wow, The summary sounds dorky but, its cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Kaito and Ouma are forced to stay behind after school and clean up with Toujo as punishment for wrecking the classroom but the moment Toujo leaves, they start bickering!Somehow, Ouma's teasing got out of control and now Kaito is about to steal his first kiss!





	The Kissing Clean-Up Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 500 words, why am I like this?? Anyways, hope y'all enjoy my favorite boys being dorks in love.

Truth be told, it was Ouma's fault he had ended up in this situation. You see, he never knew how to stop when he was ahead. The dictator would lie, tease and taunt others as much as possible before inevitably running from whatever massive problem he just created.

 

_ ‘Don't tell lies that are too extravagant,’ _ his cousin always tells him but what does she know? A hell of a lot actually but Ouma was stubborn and listened to no one but himself and sometimes Toujo. 

 

“Wh-what did you just say?!” Kaito yelled, clearly flustered as his cheeks were a pretty pink but his eyebrows were furrowed in both anger and confusion. He was staring down at Ouma with a shocked expression, face being illuminated by a streak of sunlight through the classroom window.

 

They were supposed to be on cleaning duty, it was their punishment for causing a ruckus in class today. Toujo had also been assigned to stay and help them, she'd gone off to do something or other and the moment she was gone, they started to bicker. The mature maid had managed to get them from being at each other's throats earlier but she was obviously unable to do so now.

 

The classroom was still mostly dirty and it was getting late, the sun resting a bit lower in the sky than when they started. The bright yellow rays had melted into golden and orange ones, reflecting off of the metals in the room and causing a small rainbow to stretch across the desk due to a small glass flower vase.

 

Ouma was standing between two windows, a broom in his nimble hands as he taunted Kaito who was stood right before the glass panes. For a luminary of the stars in love with the night sky , the setting sun did wonders for him. The astronaut's tan skin held a golden glow as his dark purple eyes were lit up, stars seeming to twinkle and dance within them.

 

Ouma felt his heart rate speed up, gripping the broom tighter. Kaito was so gorgeous and didn't even realize it but this would be a perfect opportunity for a lie, Ouma realized he had a scapegoat. However, his mouth started moving before he quite thought about what he was saying,

 

“ _ I said,  _ if Momota-chan is such a great kisser, prove it!” The shorter boy put both hands on his hips, giggling mischievously and trying to pretend his heart wasn't beating rapidly. He leaned forwards, looking up at Kaito through long eyelashes and keeping a smirk fixed on his features.

 

Due to this, the sun shyly ran across his face as well now. Just barely kissing his cheeks and eyelashes, making him look like some half angel. 

  
  


Whenever Ouma was around Kaito, he found that his brain kind of stopped working. He always acted on instinct and desire rather than well thought out ideas, the astronaut just had that effect on him. The dictator was known for being a great manipulator and being well calculated.

 

Yet, all Kaito had to was laugh and flash that toothy grin and everything went out the window. Any plans were completely forgotten as Ouma struggled to breathe, choking on so many stupid compliments and sugary nicknames. Even now, he wanted nothing more than to tell Kaito how beautiful he looked.   

 

This was a prime example of a Kaito Momota induced shut down, Ouma thinking without speaking which people rarely got to see. The astronaut was probably used to it, by now though.

 

Kaito stuttered indignantly, Ouma expecting him to back out at any moment. It wouldn't be the first time, the dictator has made some pretty serious innuendos before and the taller boy ran off while calling him a weirdo. Of course he had no idea that Ouma was a  _ total _ virgin, he hasn't even had his first kiss yet!

 

His lies, however, were quite convincing and he was sure he'd managed to fool the majority of his classmates into thinking he has some serious experience. The self proclaimed luminary of the stars scratched the back of his head, biting his lip as even more color flooded his cheeks.

 

Ouma thought he looked like a nice mix of hot and adorable but he would  _ die _ before saying that out loud. 

 

He was crushing so hard on Kaito, it was ridiculous. 

 

It was evident in just how often he chose to tease the astronaut and how he did it. Most people rolled their eyes at his flirting that seemed to be lost on the dense man in front of him.

 

That stupid crush was definitely why his heart was fluttering just looking at Kaito, palms sweaty at the thought of kissing him. His crush being his first kiss was certainly ideal but so ironic that it would happen because his teasing and big mouth got out of hand. He couldn't help it, Kaito just looked so cute stumbling over his words as he proclaimed he'd kissed dozens of people before.

 

Kaito, on the other hand, was freaking out just as bad. The astronaut doesn't know how or when it happened but he definitely had a crush on Ouma that rivaled the sun in size. Any time the dictator teased him, he felt the overwhelming urge to prove just how amazing he was, to impress him. 

 

Kaito got a bit jealous whenever Ouma called Amami and Saihara pretty, he didn't necessarily want that same compliment as he felt it didn't fit him but it would be nice if Ouma called him handsome or just cute. Whenever the dictator pressed his soft fingers to Kaito's lips, he found it hard not to melt.

 

Whenever Ouma hugged him as a ‘sneak attack’ or grabbed his hand, Kaito's heart practically back flipped and he always found himself wanting more. Even now, thinking about kissing the shorter boy had butterflies in his stomach. It was something he thought about shamefully often, the astronaut wanting to wow Ouma in every way possible.

 

That's why he couldn't let this opportunity pass him! Despite his nerves, Kaito was going to do this! A real man never backs down, after all.  

 

Suddenly, Kaito grabbed Ouma by the shoulders and stared down at him with a ridiculous determination. “Fine! I'll just show you, then!”

Kaito knew that he just wanted to plant one on the supreme ruler, however said boy simply thought he'd taken the jokes as a direct threat to his manhood and pride which he would do just about anything to prove. 

 

The supreme ruler just blinked up at him for a few moments, brain needing to reboot as it tried to process the words that just left Kaito's mouth. A crooked grin slid across his plump lips, “You're joking, right? There's  _ no way _ -”

 

Ouma desperately wanted to drop this entire subject and run off to hide, he'd tell everyone that Kaito tried to kiss him tomorrow and pretend as if it was out of the blue. He was already thinking of several extravagant lies to make it sound like it was straight out of some BL manga.

 

Part of him didn't want this to happen because Kaito was just kissing him to prove a point, right? There were probably no feelings on his end and Ouma would be the one with the butterflies and shaking hands. More than anything, the dictator wanted Kaito to like him back and to like kissing him. A shaky breath pushed past his lips but Kaito didn't pay it any mind.

 

This astronaut was going to be the absolute death of him at this rate! Ouma was  _ scared _ and he hated that feeling, the anxiety swirling in his gut and his hands were still trembling. Oblivious to it all, too busy dealing with his own thoughts, Kaito shook his head.

 

“I'm serious! No one calls Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, a bad kisser!” He jutted a finger towards his broad chest, “I'll prove myself to you so you can leave me alone!”  _ And because I like you _ , he inwardly added, a hushed whisper even in his mind. Sometimes Kaito felt like Ouma could see right through him and know his every thought, so he was scared to proclaim anything whether it be outwardly or inwardly.

 

His heart beating against his ribcage and rose red cheeks were dead giveaways, though. 

 

Ouma was screwed, mind racing through one million possibilities. Backing out wasn't an option, there was no way he could make himself look like a virgin wuss! He also notes that he's spending too much time with Iruma but that isn't the issue right now, he wished it was. 

 

What if Kaito actually  _ has _ kissed people before and will be able to tell Ouma  _ hasn't _ ? Everything in the short boy's mind was screaming at him to abort this mission yet he just grinned cockily, “Don't disappoint me, Momota-chan!” Why was he like this?

 

Ouma inwardly cursed his cousin, they'd practically grown up as brother and sister and he surmised he'd just spent too much time around her as a child. They were both amazing liars, you know? With her jet black hair and ruby eyes, ominous giggle making it hard for even Ouma to decipher her thoughts from time to time.

 

Wait, what the hell?! Why was he thinking about her in a dire time like this?! 

 

Kaito was thinking about the very few kisses he'd shared. He's kissed both Saihara and Amami as dares before, he kissed a girl in middle school and embarrassingly, he kissed Maki not too long after they first met. The astronaut developed a short lived crush on her for some unknown reason when they were just getting to know each other.

 

The kiss was a suppressed memory for both of them, they'd rather die than bring it up. Now, though? As cheesy as it sounded, Kaito's heart completely belonged to Ouma.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Kaito mumbled, violet eyes falling to Ouma's lips. Those plump, pretty pink lips that went right along with the dictator's flushed cheeks. Kaito's eyes widened a bit,  _ was Ouma blushing? _

 

The shorter boy whined indignantly, “Hurry up! Unless, Momota-chan is going to chicken out!” And that was all it took, Kaito huffed, muttering something about Ouma keeping his eyes closed before letting his own flutter shut.

 

Ouma shut his eyes tightly, heart pounding so loud that he wondered if Kaito could hear it as he felt the taller tilt his chin gently upwards, their lips pressing together softly. 

 

Kaito had really soft lips, Ouma realized and he smelt like...he couldn't quite place it so the dictator decided to say stardust. Yeah, Ouma didn't have anything to compare it to but this kiss was utterly amazing. He felt like roses were blooming in his chest, head swimming with innocent ecstasy as he felt so blissful and at peace.

 

It was completely silent, not even the quiet murmur of passing cars dared to interrupt this intimate moment. Kaito wanted to make sure this was perfect, he gently cupped Ouma's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the smaller boy's cheek bones. 

 

The dictator tasted like cherries and vanilla, such an intoxicating concoction. The astronaut wrapped his free arm around Ouma's waist, pulling their bodies closer together, not missing the way Ouma fumbled a bit before grabbing onto his jacket.

 

The shorter boy had to stand on his tiptoes, pressing his small chest against Kaito's much larger one. Kaito was being as gentle and slow with the kiss as possible, wanting it to last forever and of course, not to go too fast and make Ouma uncomfortable. He felt like there were shooting stars in his heart, a beautiful feeling and sparks of electricity under his skin.

 

When Ouma whined quietly, chest burning from both desire but the more important need to breathe, Kaito pulled back but didn't remove his hand from the smaller boy's cheek. The astronaut could hold his breath for way longer than the average person, it was part of his training and he kind of forgot about it in that moment.  

 

They stared into each other's eyes for a few long moments, the only sound within the classroom being Ouma's uneven breathing. Kaito was staring at the supreme ruler in absolute awe because he just looked so damn pretty. While they were kissing, Kaito had pulled the other into the setting sun’s rich and lovely lighting.

 

Ouma was staring at him through long, thick eyelashes with flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. He looked absolutely euphoric, seemingly hearts, stars, roses and everything beautiful blooming within his lilac eyes.

 

_ Even the milky way paled in comparison to his beauty, _ Kaito thought.

 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment or how fuzzy Ouma's head was just from that simple kiss but he whispered, “Kaito…” The use of the astronaut's first name visibly surprised him and the dictator confessed, “I like you.”

 

Kaito's heart stopped as fireworks went off in his mind,  _ Ouma liked him back!  _ His crush liked him back and he was so happy, the grin that spread across his cheeks was brighter than the sun. He didn't even know what to say because his chest tightened when Ouma smiled in return.

 

Excitement overtook him and Kaito kissed the supreme ruler once more, a bit more rushed than before but enjoying it all the same. When he pulled back that time, he pressed his forehead to Ouma's and said breathlessly, “I like you, too.”   

 

The dictator simply laughed, “I would assume so with the way you're kissing me!” His teasing was said in such a sweet, lovesick voice that Kaito could do nothing but laugh too. Ouma took a few steps back, hopping on top of desk to sit on it as he kicked his feet, eyes never leaving Kaito.

 

“You're so lucky to have an evil supreme leader as your boyfriend!” He boasted and Kaito's heart skipped a beat,  _ boyfriends _ . When he didn't respond, anxiety filled the other boy's features, “We  _ are _ boyfriends, right?” His voice sounded genuinely afraid and Kaito nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Duh!” Kaito said, walking over to Ouma with a gigantic grin. “You're the one who's lucky, you're dating the great Kaito Momota!” The astronaut put his hands on the edges of the desk, face inches away from his new boyfriend's. His violet eyes trailed down once more and Ouma smirked knowingly.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Kaito asked, voice hushed and Ouma simply nodded. When the astronaut pressed their lips together once more, Ouma could feel him grinning and that only made his heart flutter even more. The supreme ruler would tell him about the whole first kiss thing later, he supposed.

 

However, they both heard the door slide open and remembered several things all at once. They were supposed to be cleaning, they hadn't done anything and Toujo just opened the door to see them making out.  _ Great _ .

 

As expected, the grey haired woman began to scold them like an upset mother as they scrambled. Ouma pushed Kaito away, wiping his lips rapidly while the taller adjusted his jacket and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

 

“This is supposed to be a punishment, not an excuse for you to makeout all day! I leave for ten minutes and you accomplished nothing, you know how many of these simple tasks could be taken care of already?” Toujo nagged, grabbing a broom and angrily sweeping the floor.

 

“We're sorry.” Both boys chorus at the same time before the tall girl shrugs, waving her hand dismissively. 

 

“It's fine, just go home already.” Toujo dismissed them and Kaito wasted no time in grabbing Ouma's hand, pulling him off of the desk and out of the classroom.

 

As they were walking down the long corridor, Kaito asked, “You want to stay the night at my house?” With the way he asked it and just the sound of his voice, it sounded like a little kid excitedly planning a sleepover. Even so, Ouma just couldn't help himself.

 

“ _ Nishishi,  _ Momota-chan is moving so fast!” 

 

Kaito blushed scarlet, “I didn't mean it like that, you ass!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayee, as always, constructive criticism and comments give me life so pLEAse.


End file.
